


Walking Dead Cast VS Spider

by JeromeSankara



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Andrew is a big strong man, Established Relationship, Giant Spiders, Horny Andrew, M/M, Norman is scared of spiders, Rickyl Writers' Group, Sexual Tension, Sexual innendoes, Spiders, Threesome Invitation, instagram fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeSankara/pseuds/JeromeSankara
Summary: Based off of the Instagram posts by Norman and Jeffrey as they screech at a spider for nearly an hour. The damn thing was huge. Andrew, though, is not impressed.





	Walking Dead Cast VS Spider

"Holy _shit_ , Jeffrey, it's huge!"

"It's a fuckin' beast, isn't it?"

"How does it get that _big_?"

Andrew's eye twitched in the darkness of Norman's bedroom, staring up at the ceiling. This was the _last_  time he would agree to inviting Jeffrey over for their day off. After being worked hard to finish production of the eighth season, all Andrew had been hoping for was some nice quality time with Norman.

But instead, Norman had asked a relatively simple question. At the time. Could Jeffrey _join_? While he had suspected that it meant Jeffrey would simply jump on the couch with them to watch whatever was on TV, or even splash his way into Norman's pool, he hadn't expected things to get this... Personal.

Apparently Norman's version of the word 'join' was much different than Andrew's.

Andrew was already very aware of Norman and Jeffrey's past relationship. Hell, it oozed out of their pores whenever they were within feet of each other. A past fling that had never quite lost the spark. It had been sometime between his break-up with Helena and The Walking Dead when the fling started.

He really should stop using the word fling. Especially with what he assumed Jeffrey was flinging around outside the bedroom.

Jeffrey had just come to the house fifteen minutes ago, and Norman had torn himself out of the bedroom to go let him in. Fifteen minutes ago. Norman still hadn't been back since.

Norman had _insisted_  that all he was doing was grabbing supplies once he got Jeffrey inside. Grabbing 'stuff' to fool around with. He was the adventurous one, while Andrew just was hoping to get over the throbbing hard-on he's had since Norman had teased him with that sinful tongue of his before being called to set.

"The hell am I supposed to do with that?"

Sitting up in the large bed, he glared at the crack in the doorway. He was getting _tired_  of waiting. If Norman intended to have his fun outside of the bedroom, then to hell with it. He wasn't a damn stick in the mud. Most of the time. Sure, he was much more traditional than the insanity Norman wanted to try, but he wasn't _boring_... Right?

Huffing to himself and trying to not feel envious of the relationship of the two other men, he tightened the strings of his sweatpants and tied them tight. If Norman wanted to play this way, then he would just toss off in the shower.

Something was knocked over in what he guessed was the kitchen, followed by Norman letting out a loud curse.

"Shit! It fucking moved!"

What the _hell_  were they doing out there?

With his frustration turning into an odd curiousity, he tangled his fingers into the sweatpants strings again. If Norman wanted adventurous, then perhaps he could summon up the strength.

Pressing his other hand against the door, he pressed his ear against it. The voices had hushed, perhaps knowing that he was listening.

"...Dude I gotta get a picture."

"Why?!"

"I gotta!"

Norman never took _those_  kinds of pictures of him. The jealousy flared back inside him and his teeth snapped together. Was he replacing that selfie-thing that Norman had on his phone? Was he going to be staring at Jeffrey's body every time he opened his phone?

No. Andrew refused.

"What the _bloody hell_ are you two doing?" Andrew snapped as he pushed open the door, his eyes narrowed. Turning the corner to where he had heard the noises coming from, he found that he had in fact not stepped into a porno in the making.

Instead he had walked into Jeffrey and Norman staring at his doorway out to the porch. Norman had his cat in his arms, practically squeezing the life out of Eye who was dangling awkwardly. Jeffrey was holding a can in his shivering hand, and both of them were pale as if they had witnessed a murder.

"Andy!" Norman yelped, juggling the large cat in his arms before pointing with one hand to the corner of the doorway. "The hell am I supposed to do?! This isn't in my contract!"

Now just confused, he scrubbed his free hand across his beard and cheek. Following the pointed finger, he trailed his gaze up until he saw the freshly dewed web holding a rather impressively large spider. Orb Weaver. Harmless. Probably had been killing the mosquitos and flies Norman had been complaining about for weeks.

"It won't die!" Jeffrey screeched, his voice at such a high pitch that Andrew nearly winced. Looking at the can in his hand, he frowned.

"...You're using fly spray."

"That's all I got, dude!"

"..."

Heaving a long sigh that pulled almost every bit of his will to live, he walked to the cabinets and pulled out a bowl. Next he took out a plate.

"Don't squish it with that! That's my best plate! Like the only nice china shit!"

"Hush, Nigel. I'm quite sure you can purchase a set from the department stores," Andrew huffed, setting his eyes back onto the spider. It hadn't moved, instead peacefully resting in the web. It was quite a beautiful specimen, thin legs, very well fed. It probably had been feasting for weeks. Now it was being bothered by two large children screeching at it.

Walking slowly to the doorway, he kept his eyes trained upon the aracnid. Norman gave a squeak as he moved past him, shuffling to the other side of the kitchen as if the spider will attack him for bringing Andrew out. Even Jeffrey swallowed and took a few steps back, abandoning Andrew with the spider.

Now he was only a couple feet away, holding the bowl in one hand and the plate in the other. "F-fucking _get it!_ " Norman screeched, making both Andrew and the spider flinch.

"Quiet! You're scaring her!" Andrew hissed softly, sending a soft glare back to the two men now practically clinging to each other. He couldn't help but notice how Eye in the Dark had his gaze fixed on the spider, tail twitching. He swiped his tongue over his sharp teeth, then squirmed in Norman's arms.

"Eye, no! It'll eat you!" Norman whined as he pressed Eye against his chest and shoulder as if he was holding a baby. The cat gave a loud wail of displeasure, craining his head to look back at the spider.

Huffing a soft laugh to himself, Andrew looked back to the spider. She had stretched out her legs, shifting to the corner of the doorway and attempting to hide. "It's alright, darling," Andrew cooed softly, taking another step closer. He raised the bowl and the plate, and he could hear the soft gasping behind him.

With gentle, slow motions, he lowered the bowl just beneath the web. The spider shifted, trying to hide. Hoping that he would not frighten the creature too much, he began to press the edge of the plate against the web. One by one, the threads either clung to the surface or snapped entirely.

The spider was mere inches away from his hands, now beginning to skitter around on what remained of the web, trying to flee from both the plate and the bowl at the same time. It led to its own downfall, as more of the web caught onto the plate, to the point that the spider was now hanging off of the plate. In one desperate attempt at freedom, the orb weaver dropped down from the web... and landed directly into the bowl.

Andrew snapped the plate on top of the bowl just as he saw the body of the spider disappear inside. Norman screeched at the same moment, only to be muffled by Jeffrey covering his mouth with his hand.

They stood in shocked silence as Andrew tilted the bowl until it was upside down on the plate, to where he could feel the legs tapping against the plate, skittering around to try to find an escape. Stepping out of the now spiderless doorway, he carried the captured spider past the pool and to the band of trees and bushes that surrounded Norman's house.

"There you go," Andrew comforted the spider as he knelt beside a bush, leaning the plate and bowl towards the grass, then lifted the bowl.

The large and rather disoriented spider slid off of the plate because of the angle, landed in the grass, didn't move... then sprinted into the safety of the bush.

Now spiderless, Andrew stood up straight and carried the web-coated plate and bowl into the house. Norman and Jeffrey had been watching from the doorway, their eyes wide and mouths dropped as he set down the items into Norman's sink to wash off later.

Turning to look back at the two, Andrew shrugged. "My mother hated spiders. I was always the Clutterbuck pest control."

Silence met his words, until the rapid squirming of the black cat finally ripped itself free from Norman's arms. He rushed to the door, staring up at the broken threads of web that remained, and meowed.

As if the sound awoke Norman, the other man blinked rapidly, only to push Jeffrey off of his body. His eyes never strayed away from Andrew, and Norman couldn't help but lick his lips. "Gonna have to cancel our plans tonight, Jeffrey. Sorry."

"B-but-"

"Nope. There's a spider in the bedroom I gotta show Andrew."


End file.
